Little Secrets
by xXDeathlyRoseXx
Summary: She had heard stories of course. But that was before she discovered his greatest secret. RiffxCain oneshot, OC.


**Hello. Instead of working on 'Differences'( my other story for a different fandom) like I should have (bad me XP) I wrote this little oneshot for an old manga that I've fallen in love with. Blegh, I'm not good at oneshots. **

**Note: THERE IS AN OC. But no OC pairing. **

**I do not own Godchild or the Count Cain saga.**

* * *

Little Secret

She had heard stories of course. His genius was unrivaled and his charm, unbreakable. His looks, she knew from experience, would make a girl melt. She had even seen the most frigid of matrons dissolve into simpering fools whenever his golden-green eyes met theirs. He was a dark-haired Adonis, the most desired of all the eligible bachelors in London.

But she had also heard scandalous stories. He was a known flirt, using his charms with women as a means to appease boredom. He was rumored to court death and collect poison, Violet knew that odd deaths and murder followed him wherever he went. And then there was his family. The numerous scandals, the twists of intrigue, they were all a part of his family history.

The earl's much adored sister was more than happy to confirm all of these suspicions as true. Mary Weather had taken a liking to Violet, so she spoke about her family a lot more than need be. Violet still remembered the last visit she had paid to the earl's country home.

It was there she learned of another secret kept by Cain, a secret far more dangerous and ruinous than that of his family. While being a black sheep in your family is bad, getting caught in a tender embrace with your butler is potentially devastating.

But what made it truly devastating was that they couldn't explain it to her. It was exactly what it looked like. Violet had seen everything from the shadows of the bushes that concealed her. She saw the intimate exchange, she heard the earl murmur, and seen him look up innocently at his companion. There was no mistaking that tender gaze. She had listened to the lengthy explanations, all ending with a firm statement,

**I love you**.

She had also seen the kiss, beginning as a sweet ghostlike peck. It soon intensified until both young men were clutching each other, both locked in such a deep and desperate kiss that they appeared not to care that anyone could see. It was then that Violet tumbled into view, tripping over the bush root in her quiet attempt to slip away.

At first, her host was angered that she dared to intrude on his private affairs. His servant was humiliated, but hid it well. He helped her up, asking after her pain. Violet was just as embarrassed as he was, but she couldn't hide it as well. She offered a hasty apology and turned to leave.

"Will you tell?" her host asked, forcing politeness into his tone. She stopped to consider the options. If she did indeed gossip, to her mother or her friends, then the earl's reputation would be ruined. He would be cast out of society, condemned to burn in hell for eternity. Her mother would urge her to come forward, in order to save the earl's mortal soul. But on the other hand, Violet could not see any use in it. What good was his immortal soul if it was already condemned?

"No," she said and rushed off, muttering a hasty farewell.

Tonight, almost a month later, Violet waited in the foyer of her mansion with her parents, greeting her guests as they walked in. She looked forward to a pleasant evening of dancing, chatting and hopefully flirting with all the eligible men. She also expected Lord Cain to be absent again, as he had been for almost all the social events that transpired in the month since she discovered his greatest secret. But to her surprise, Lord Cain entered the mansion, to the delighted cries of all the women, her mother included. Behind him trailed Riff, attending to his master as usual.

To others their arrival was ordinary, the same as it always was. But to Violet, it was different. She saw what others had seen, just Riff removing his master's coat, and Cain murmuring his thanks. But, Violet also saw with newly opened eyes, little things she had not noticed before. She saw the tender way Riff touched his master's arm and the loving glint in the earl's eyes as he watched his manservant walk off. She smiled to herself as Cain greeted her mother first, before stepping in front of her.

"Lady Violet," he murmured bending over her gloved hand and brushing gentle lips over it. He straightened out and she smiled.

"It has been far too long, Lord Cain."

They shared a glance that some would mistake as tender. Violet would have to listen to endless speculation about her and the earl, until all of London had heard. She would have to endure the jealous glances of other women and the dejected stares of her suitors, especially her preferred ones.

But the glance they shared was a knowing one.

**Does anyone know? **

**No, I did not tell a soul. **

It was their little secret.

* * *

**Duuuude. XP. Enjoy, hopefully. Review please! Even though I can't believe I wrote this, I still want to know what people think. **

**See ya!**

**~DR**


End file.
